starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Lista de eras publicadas
500px|center Lucasfilm Ltd. e Lucas Licensing estabeleceram oito eras de publicação para material de Star Wars. Essas eras, incluindo a era das Infinities, dividem a cronologia de Star Wars nesses períodes, cada uma com seu próprio nome. Os símbolos de era aparecem em todas as romances, livros para jovens leitores, jogos de RPG, livros de referência, quadrinhos e audio-books publicados após 26 de Outubro, 2000. Isso permite aos fãs determinarem aonde cada item está localizado na história de Star Wars history. Eras da história galáctica left|75pxEra Pré-República (36.000 – 25.000 ABY) Essa era explora o início da Ordem Je'daii, com a Força sendo explorada em Tython no Núcleo Galáctico. Viagens espaciais são limitadas, embora o brutal Império Infinito Rakatano se expandisse pela galáxia, usando técnicas obscuras para energizar tecnologias muito mais avançadas do que as de seus vizinhos dominados. Embora essa era tenha um alcance de cerca de 11.000 anos, o único conto atualmente publicado nessa era se passa em 25.793 ABY. Histórias anteriores a isso teriam aparecido na trilogia Alien Exodus, se o foco do projeto não tivesse saído do Universo Expandido de Star Wars. Principais Trabalhos *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi'' left Era da Velha República (25.000 – 1.000 ABY) Essa era explora início da República Galáctica, seus protetores, os Jedi, e seus inimigos, os Sith. Começando com a criação da República, ela continua com a emergência de diversos Impérios Sith e acaba com a derrota da Irmandade da Escuridão e o renascimento da República com a Reforma de Ruusan. Embora essa era englobe 24 mil anos na história galáctica, o conto cronologicamente mais antigo dessa era está localizado em 5.000 ABY. Milênios anteriores na história da República são contado apenas através de lendas e contos históricos. Principais Trabalhos *''Tales of the Jedi'' (Shadows and Light posed between The Sith War e Redemption) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (quadrinhos) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Unseen, Unheard'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' leftEra da Ascensão do Império (1.000 – 0 ABY) Nessa era, a República está passando pelo que parece ser sua era de ouro. Entretanto, os Sith, com Darth Bane, sobreviveram para tramar contra a República e os Jedi. Após séculos de tramas Sith, Palpatine, também chamado de Darth Sidious, Lorde Negro dos Sith, inicia os eventos que levam às Guerras Clônicas, um conflito que divide a Galáxia. No fim das Guerras Clônicas, o grande plano de Palpatine leva à corrupção de Anakin Skywalker em Darth Vader, o Grande Purgo Jedi e a formação do Império Galáctico. Porém, ainda existe esperança para a Galáxia, com os feitos iniciais de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian e Leia Organa são contados. Principais Trabalhos *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Republic'' *''Jedi Apprentice'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Série Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Film *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV)|Série de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *[[Série Republic Commando|Série Republic Commando]] *[[Duologia MedStar|Duologia MedStar]] *''General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars: Underworld'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times'' *''Coruscant Nights Trilogy'' *''The Last of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''The Han Solo Trilogy'' *''The Adventures of Lando Calrissian'' *''The Han Solo Adventures'' *''The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' leftEra da Rebelião (0 – 5 DBY) Com a Aliança para Restauração da República se formando, um jovem chamado Luke Skywalker descobre seu destino: tornar-se um Cavaleiro Jedi, como seu pai. Treinado por Obi-Wan Kenobi e posteriormente Yoda, os últimos Mestres Jedi da República, ele salva a Princesa Leia, se junta à Rebelião e destrói a Estrela da Morte na Batalha de Yavin. Muitos outros heróis lutam ao seu lado nas batalhas mais importantes da Guerra Civil Galáctica, da Batalha de Yavin à fuga de Hoth à decisiva Batalha de Endor, onde o Imperador, embora não o Império, é derrotado e morto. A Rebelião declara a Nova República, derrotando ameaças como os Ssi-Ruuk, os Nagai, os Tof e os ressurgentes senhores de guerra Imperiais. Devido ao fato de ser a era mais antiga em termos de publicação, essa era tem mais material do que qualquer outra era. Principais Trabalhos *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Série Jedi Prince'' *''The Bounty Hunters'' leftEra da Nova República (5 – 25 DBY) Durante esse período de tempo, a Nova República se alastra pela galáxia, liberando inúmeros mundos, incluindo o planeta capital Coruscant. Antes da Nova República poder considerar-se segura, entretanto, ela deve enfrentar uma série de líderes imperiais, incluindo Ysanne Isard, Senhor de guerra Zsinj, Grande Almirante Thrawn, Almirante Daala e até o próprio Imperador Palpatine ressuscitado. Além de sobras do Império, a República tem que lidar com diversas ameaças externas e internas durante esse período. Na medida em que a República tenta trazer paz a uma Galáxia traumatizada, Luke Skywalker se torna um Mestre Jedi e estabelece uma Nova Ordem Jedi. Ele também conhece a antiga assassina imperial Mara Jade, com quem ele eventualmente se casa. Seu amigo Han Solo e sua irmã, a Princesa Leia, também se casam e têm três filhos: Jaina, Jacen e Anakin. Após a Guerra Civil Galáctica acabar com os Accordos de Bastion, os sobrinhos de Luke também se tornam aprendizes Jedi. Principais Trabalhos *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Trilogia Thrawn'' *[[X-wing (romances)|romances X-wing]] *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Thrawn Trilogy'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II/Empire's End'' *''Boba Fett: Death, Lies, & Treachery'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Corellian Trilogy'' *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' *''Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' leftEra da Nova Ordem Jedi (25 – 40 DBY) Durante essa era, uma espécie extra-galáctica conhecida como os Yuuzhan Vong invade a Galáxia. A Nova República, a Nova Ordem Jedi, o Remanescente Imperial e a Ascendência Chiss são todos atacados por esses implacáveis inimigos. Planetas inteiros são devastados e muitos heróis morrem. No fim, a Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres é formada, unindo as cinzas da República com as de outras fações imponentes da Galáxia. Depois de cinco anos de guerra, a Aliança Galáctica finalmente obteve vitória. Apenas alguns anos depois, entretanto, a Aliança se depara com outra crise. A antiga civilização dos Killiks reemerge, sob a influência do Ninho Sombrio. Esses servos do lado sombrio da Força fermentam uma crise dentro da Aliança, que escala em uma rápida porém intensa guerra. Principais Trabalhos *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars: Invasion'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Nest Trilogy'' Categoria:Listas do mundo real Categoria:Eras de publicação